digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Matador
Missing in Action '''Zeke Matador '''was the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Pepsa. She was a character created and played by spud133 for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance Blah blah Personality Zeke is easy going and is always looking to help others, one could think she takes the whole digidestine thing a little too seriously. Despite having childish behaviors she knows when to act her age and take charge, though the responsibility can be overwhelming sometimes. When things go wrong and she feels its her fault, Zeke may really beat herself over it, even going into a depression. Luckily she has a upbeat attitude and friends to help her bounce back again. Even though Zeke isn't a fighter and will have the sense to run from danger when out matched, She not afraid to step up to others that may choose to yell at her. She does have her rare moments of anger. Zeke cared deeply for Pepsa will try her hardest to protect her. History Zeke is a only child with no siblings, though this can make one lonely when growing up, Zeke was never overly bothered by it. For her 8th birthday her parents got her one of those virtual pet devices, this one being dinosaur based cause Zeke loved Dinosaurs so much. As one would expect Zeke was happy to have her own pet dinosaur to take care off but her first few times at raising the digital pet weren't all that successful, this lead to the digital pet dying and little Zeke crying over them. Her Mother almost debating taking the toy away because her daughter was getting so overly attached to something that wasn't even alive to begin with, but Zeke refused and made a vow to take great care of the next dino that hatched in the reset. Zeke did just that and named her new Dinosaur pet Pepsa. That winter Zeke and five others were tricked into coming to the digital world which resulted to them getting separated from the others, when a wild digimon came out to attack the unsuspecting 8 year old her toy glowed and Pepsa jumped out as Camarasmon quickly chasing away the attacker. Zeke was over joyed to find her virtual pet was now real, she actually has her very own dinosaur! They soon found the others and their digital adventure begins. Pepsa soon turn from a pet, to a friend, and by the end of the adventure once everything was saved a family member. 2 years later and during camping trip in the digital world, a random portal open up sucking up Zeke and Pepsa, but because they could be wisp away Pepsa pushed Zeke out back to safety and soon disappeared along with the portal. Zeke would then spend the next 3 years looking for where her partner had gone missing, finally finding a clue that leads her to the Arcana server. The two are back together but now they face a new problem, the Firewall that plague this world. Cards * Digital Card - Champion Evolution * Digital Card - Data Purification * Digital Card - Portal 'scape * Digital Card - Resurrection * Digital Card - DOT Mode * Digital Card - Card Reset * Digital Card - Joke Card * Digital Card - X-Antibody shield * Digital Card - Vaccine slash Boost Card * Digital Card - Variable Beat-down * Digital Card - Virus Slash * Digital Card - Data Beat-down * Digital Card - Nature Change - Jungle Troopers * Digital Card - Style Change - Halloween * Digital Card - Style Change - Beach * Digital Card - Style Change - summer * Digital Card - Ryukomon * Digital Card - Cabbitmon (Michiah) * Digital Card - Flymon * Digital Card - Dobermon (Spuddy) * Digital Card - Sistermon Blanc * Digital Card - Byodramon * Digital Card - Fwenomon * Digital Card - Mutamon * Digital Card - Beanmon * Digital Card - Shadowmon * Digital Card - BatDaemon * Digital Card - Calydomon * Digital Card - Tentomon * Digital Card - Monodramon (Hart) Items * Courage Bandana (With Pepsa) * Battery * Bandages * Headset * Crystal Dagger * Cold medicine * Deck Box x2 * Armor Bracers * Agumon Bento box * Veemon Bento Box * Macaroons * Meat Apple x2 * Bada-Boom Cookie * Valentine chocolates * Bottle Water * Tiny Meat Furniture * Window Plant * Firefly Night Light * Fur Dust Bunny * Jack-O-Lantern Lamp * Tea Set * Binder Trivia * blah * blah Quotes * Blah * Blah Category:Tamers Category:Sincerity Armor Category:Mia